


Soft

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Black Character(s), Canon Gay Character, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentor/Protégé, POV Character of Color, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: A crush, a question, a decision.
Relationships: Chiron/Kevin (Moonlight)
Kudos: 18





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I feel about this one. I want to write a story about Travis, who was Black's protege, but I've yet to figure out what I want to say. Hopefully I'll come up with something better than this in the future because I think Travis is a small but interesting character and he deserves a story of his own.

It’s midnight, the ocean is calm, and Kevin has asked Chiron if he knows that Travis has a crush on him. The only light in Kevin’s bedroom is moonlight, which is fitting for these quiet times. Chiron loves nights like these, wants them more and more. Lives for them now, and yeah, he gets what that means.

“That boy don’t know nothin’,” Chiron responds with a chuckle. What an odd concept? Someone having a crush on him. Travis especially. He has a soft spot for him, but he doesn’t think he’s ever treated him differently. Doesn’t think he has shown his truest self to a boy who could take him down with a few of the right words to the wrong people.

“The way you talk ‘bout him? He feelin’ some kinda way, I’m tellin’ you.” He catches a wink, a sly smile, and wishes he’d closed the blinds before getting into bed so he wouldn’t have to see, wouldn’t have to admit, how right he is.

“Naw, we straight.” Kevin snorts. “Shut up.”

Kevin snuggles close and breathes deep. There is nothing else to say, but as he slips into slumber Chiron can’t help thinking about Travis. About his youth, his awkwardness, the satisfaction he seems to get out of making Chiron smile, making him laugh. Travis hides his own smile self-consciously but the sparkle in his eyes when it’s just the two of them, the shutting down that happens when anyone else is around is enough. Says it all really. And Chiron is aware, he realized the second they met, that the boy is too soft for the world they live in. That there’s too much Chiron in him and not enough Black. That Travis won’t make it.

If Chiron asked, Kevin would take him in. He’d get him a job at the diner and talk to him about a better life. But he can’t. He can’t ask. He can barely take care of himself. How the hell is he supposed to take care of a boy on the edge of manhood? How does he tell him who Kevin is, who Kevin is to him, without showing him every little thing that has been kept in darkness inside him all these years? Things he’s just now beginning to shine some light on?

Travis does feel some kinda way. He recognizes it. He fears it. More than anything he understands it. And damn it, now that Kevin has brought it up, he’ll have to figure out what to do about it. With the other man holding him close, keeping him warm, he falls asleep himself, Travis on his mind. Tonight he can only hope the boy will not become one more ghost haunting his dreams.


End file.
